


Begegnung im Sumpf

by MichikoMame



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Einfach ein Killer der Nähe sucht, Survivor and Killer, Symbolik, kein Pairing, non pairing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Einfach eine kleine Geschichte wie Ace lernt das die Killer auch Gefühle haben.





	Begegnung im Sumpf

Es war eine übliche Runde. Zufällig kam Ace mit Jake, Dwight und David in ein Team bevor alles dunkel wurde. Er mochte diese Runden nicht. Sie versuchen Generatoren zu reparieren und durch zwei mögliche Ausgangstore wieder zum Lagerfeuer zu fliehen.  
Klingt entspannt?  
Falsch!  
Bei ihnen war auch immer ein Killer der sie jagte, nieder schlägt und an einen blutigen Haken hängt. Der Schmerz war schon unsagbar, aber man konnte bis zu drei Mal wieder aufgehängt werden in einer Runde, wenn andere Überlebende einen runter heben. Erst hängt man nur und kann Versuchen zu entkommen. Dann oder wenn es beim ersten Mal zu lange dauert muss man kämpfen.  
Wogegen?  
Es tauchen riesige Spinnenartige Beine am Haken auf die einen in der Brust durchbohren und in den Himmel tragen. Und die muss man sich vom Leib halten solange wie es geht. Es tut verdammt weh und die Welt wird ein einziger schwarzer Schmerz bis man am Lagerfeuer wieder erwacht. Zurück im Kreislauf der endlosen Qual. Sie waren inzwischen 14 Überlebende und anscheinend ebenso viele Killer, zumindest nach dem was sie Vermuten. Jeder von ihnen hat eine Fähigkeit um hier seinen Beitrag zu leisten und zu helfen. Jake konnte Haken sabotieren, Meg rannte super schnell, Claudette kann Wunden versorgen, David ist mutig, Laurie kann sich aus dem Griff des Killers befreien und Tapp kann schnell kriechen. Klingt doch super oder?  
Ich finde es ätzend. Alle sind sie wie Helfen und das obwohl es eh kein entkommen von hier gibt.

Wer ich bin, das ich mich hier beschwere?  
Mein Name ist Ace Visconti und ich passe gar nicht hier rein. Ich habe mich schon immer durchs Leben geschummelt um zu überleben und es einfach nur gut zu haben. Ich habe keine Fähigkeit die hier was bringt. Das einzige was ich tun kann ist überleben, den anderen so gut es eben geht helfen und sterben.  
Schlimmer noch.  
Ich bin hier der älteste und werde öfter hängen gelassen. Wortwörtlich. Jetzt denkt ihr wohl ich wäre verbittert und meide die Anderen. Ans sterben gewähnt man sich ja auch nie. Aber es ist okay. Ich sehe alles einfach entspannt und Versuche die Stimmung in der Gruppe oben zu halten. Klar hassen mich die Anderen dafür manchmal. Aber hey. Wozu soll ich mich hier ärgern. Hilft ja auch nicht.

Also jetzt seid ihr auf meinem stand. Vorsichtig und geduckt gehe ich um eine Holzwand herum. Wir sind im Sumpf. Er nennt sich Blackwater Sumpf und hier war es schwer aufzupassen. Man ging leicht im hohen Gras unter, verliert den Überblick und der Untergrund war anstrengend. Die Generatoren kann man sehen durch die Lampen die über Stangen nach oben hoch ragen. Jake ist bereits um die Ecke bei einem Generator und fuchtelt gekonnt an diesem herum. Nur einen Moment schaut er zu mir rüber während ich mich an eine Seite des Generators neben Jake hocke und auch an dem Generator arbeite. Es ist still und anders wie Jake musste ich mich voll auf den Generator konzentrieren damit dieser nicht durchknallt und so den Killer zu uns lockt.  
Ihr meint wir sterben eh, weil man die Killer wahrscheinlich zu spät sieht?  
So mies war es hier dann doch nicht. Sie haben einen Radius wo wir einen Herzschlag hören der lauter wird. Bei manchen ist eine Melodie zu hören oder sie summen. Es gab auch welche wie der Wandler oder das Schwein die keinen Herzschlag haben oder nicht immer. Da kriegt man schnell Mal einen Schreck fürs Leben. Oder gleich mehrere. Wie wir haben sie auch spezielle Fähigkeiten, jede besonders und nützlich. Da fühle ich mich fast veralbert, denn ich habe hier keinen nutzen. Aber so ist es eben, also kein Gejammer.

Plötzlich hörte man über die Karte einen Schrei. Es war definitiv Dwight. Man weiß nach so vielen Runden wie alle Klingen, wenn sie leiden. Aus irgendeinem Grund sehen wir andere Überlebende als roter Umriss wenn sie zu Boden gehen oder an einem Haken hängen. Wahrscheinlich damit wir uns helfen können. Da hängt der Kleine jetzt und Jake geht sofort los. Er kann das besser, dann kann ich hier weiter machen. Des öfteren campen Killer vorm Haken. Heißt sie stehen davor oder in unmittelbarer Nähe um sicher zu gehen das wir auch ja geopfert werden. Ansonsten laufen sie über die Karte und suchen uns. Still sitze ich hier ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten.

"Was kann schon passieren."

Der Wandler würde mich stalken und hängen und das Schwein sticht mich ab. Alle anderen Killer würde man hören wenn sie kommen. Tatsächlich habe ich selber noch nie alle Killer gesehen, sondern nur einen Teil von ihnen. Ich möchte sie ehrlich auch nicht alle Kennenlernen. Endlich ist der Generator fertig und sofort laufe ich los und hinter den Bäumen und Wänden versteckt herum. In der Ferne holt Jemand Dwight vom Haken und ein weiterer Generator wird fertig. Wir sehen sowas durch kurze Lichter und es ertönt ein Geräusch. Der Killer bekommt das aber auch ebenso mit. Deswegen verlasse ich fertige Generatoren lieber schnell.

Abgesehen davon das David, Dwight und Jake je noch einmal hängen und befreit werden läuft es heute echt gut. Mit den Generatoren, wir brauchen insgesamt fünf, kommen wir schnell voran. Den Killer und die anderen Überlebenden habe ich bisher nicht mehr gesehen, außer einmal Dwight. Aber da hatten wir nicht vom Killer gesprochen. Es war auch nur für kurze Zeit, da Dwight gleich weg ist als er den Herzschlag hörte. Ich habe mich stattdessen im Schrank versteckt. Gerade bin ich oben auf einem Schiff das hier im Sumpf gestrandet ist. Hier ist es definitiv unschön und widerlich. Laut ertönt der letzte Generator mit einem Nebelhorn das man über die ganze Karte hört.  
Meiner~  
Sofort nähert sich der Herzschlag und hastig schlüpfe ich in einen Spind. Der Herzschlag bleibt bestehen, dadurch sitze ich im Spind eine Weile fest und höre wie beinahe Zeitgleich beide Ausgangstore geöffnet werden. Nun sinkt der Herzschlag auch und verstummt bald. Noch kurz bevor er nicht mehr zu hören ist husche ich raus und Eile los. Endlich eine Runde Mal wieder wo ich ohne Schaden raus komme. Im laufen spüre ich das Dwight bereits raus geflohen ist. Ein Gefühl nur aber es stimmt immer. Wahrscheinlich damit wir niemanden zurücklassen. Am anderen Tor sind David und Jake. Sie sehen rüber und Jake geht entspannt los. Hinter dem Tor ist ein kleiner Bereich wo wir noch über eine Art Grenze gehen müssen. Die Killer können dort nicht drüber, dann erscheint ein schwarzer Zaun aus Gittern. Erleichtert nähere ich mich ihnen als sie plötzlich ganz erschrocken schauen. Gott bitte nicht....

David:"Vorsicht!"

Das kommt leider zu spät. Krallen fahren mir über den Rücken. Sie zerschneiden meine Jacke und das Hemd darunter eh sie mein Fleisch treffen und das ohne Mühe. Die Wunden sind nicht tief, sondern Oberflächlich. Aber es tut trotzdem verdammt weh. Im Schreck stolpere ich und falle hin.

"Haut ab!!"

Ich muss nur kurz aufstehen und raus, also schicke ich die Anderen lieber raus. Sie schauen kurz unsicher, laufen dann aber sofort raus und dabei sehen sie nicht aus als würden sie sich wohl dabei fühlen mich zurück zu lassen. Wenigstens etwas. Vom Killer höre ich nur den Herzschlag, aber er bewegt sich nicht. Also steht er wohl noch hinter mir. Mit Mühe stehe ich derweil schon schnell auf und will einfach los und ihnen nach. Allerdings packt eine schrumpelige, kleine und magere Hand mit Klauen mein Fußgelenk als ich gerade stehe und so stürze ich ein weiteres Mal schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Bevor ich hinter mich schauen kann wem die Hand überhaupt gehört, also welchem Killer, werde ich schon vom Ausgang weg geschleift.

"Nein!!! Bitte!!"

Jammernd versuche ich halt zu finden, aber hier auf dem schlammigen Boden ist es einfach unmöglich. An Hindernissen und Bäumen vorbei zieht mich der Killer mit sich in eine Ecke der Karte, so weit weg von den Ausgängen wie nur möglich. Schon beim zweiten Sturz habe ich meine Brille verloren und meine Mütze dann auf dem Weg durch den Sumpf. Die Klauen der Hand bohren sich leicht in mein Bein als der Killer mich in den Schlamm wirft. Als wäre ich nicht schon von oben bis unten damit bedeckt. Endlich kann ich hoch schauen und sehe den Killer.

".....scheiße..."

Vor mir steht eine schrullige Gestalt leicht gebückt. Abgemagert und nur mit Stofffetzen versehen bekleidet. Definitiv ekelhaft. So viel kann ich sagen.

"Mister bitte...wir können das doch sicher klären.."

Mit einem Satz holt er aus und verpasst mir tiefere Kratzer, diesmal auf der Brust in der Nähe der Schulter. Dabei höre ich deutlich ein wütendes und helles knurren.

"Aaaah!...M..Miss...Verzeihung.."

Sie holte schon wieder aus, senkte den Arm dann aber als wäre sie damit zufriedener. Das soll eine Frau sein!?! Erschrocken halte ich eine Hand auf der neuen Wunde. Sie stet da nur. Ich dachte schon sie würde mich mehrmals schlagen. Dann knurrt sie aber leise und ich schwöre es klang verlegen. Vielleicht nützt mir meine Redegewandtheit ja ausnahmsweise Mal seid ich hier bin.

"Hören sie...w...wir können uns doch sicher einigen...Sie lassen mich lebend gehen und bekommen dafür....ehm..."

Unsicher schaue ich etwa an mir runter. Sie neigt derweil den Kopf und scheint Interesse zu haben. Es gibt nur ein Problem. Außer der Kleidung die ich noch trage habe ich nichts was ich ihr anbieten kann. Als ich aufschaue zeigt sie mit einem dünnen Finger auf mich und ich glaube sie lächelt oder grins. Moment. Ich? Oh nein!

"Nein das....das haben sie missverstanden. Nicht ich."

Ich kenne ja die Anmache, komm ich zeig dir einen echten Hasen, aber so einer bin ich sicher nicht! Auch wenn das viele denken... Leider knurrt sie wieder und kommt näher. Ein Nein akzeptiert sie wohl nicht. Toll, in welchen Mist hast du dich da wieder rein geritten Visconti. Dieses Mal holt sie nicht au, sondern legt die Hand an meinen Kragen und reißt mir vorne das Hemd auf. Ein bisschen kurzes Haar habe ich auf der Brust, immerhin bin ich ja auch reifer als der Rest aus der Gruppe. Mit einem Finger, oder eher mit einer Klaue, bohrt sie in meiner Schulterwunde herum. Verständlicherweise schreie ich schmerzlich auf und lasse sie Wissen, dass das verdammt weh tut! Aber es ändert nichts an der Situation. Zum Glück hört sie schnell wieder auf und schmiert mir mein eigenes Blut auf die Brust. Ein bisschen kratzt sie dabei in meine Haut. Was wird das?!? Hier ist meine Nummer oder was!?! Um nicht heraufzubeschwören das sie mich tötet bleibe ich lieber liegen und wehre mich nicht. Endlich ist sie fertig. Ich ebenso. Mir ist übel von dem Geruch und das Blut klebt warm auf meiner Brust. Den Blick senke ich und brauche einen Moment um zu erkennen was sie auf mich geschmiert hat. Kopfüber legen ist ja auch voll meine Stärke, vor allem wenn mich ein Killer anstarrt.

"Sa....Sall...Sally?"

Erschrocken sehe ich auf als sie bei dem Namen leise...grunzt? Keine Ahnung. Wohl ein Ausdruck von Zustimmung, denn sie greift mich nicht an. Okay, also ein Name?....was soll ich damit? Bevor ich es mir überlegen kann zerrt sie tiefer an meiner Kleidung, aber meine Hose halte ich gleich fest.

"Moment, das geht nicht! Ich Aaargh!!"

Sie schlägt mir sofort auf die Brust und sorgt für eine tiefere Wunde. Den Kopf lege ich etwas nach hinten vor Schmerz als sie mich schon auf den Boden drückt. So spüre ich die Wunden am Rücken wieder. Als wäre das nicht schlimm genug leckt sie mir über die offenen Wunden! Logisch das mir da aus Schmerz, nicht Lust!!, die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Verdammt scheiß aufs sterben! Alles ist besser als das hier. Zu meinem Glück ist es eine kleine dürre Frau. Die Jägerin ist ein Berg von einer Frau! Mit aller Kraft, was unter Schmerzen nicht viel ist, stoße ich sie weg und drehe mich um. Einen Arm lege ich an meine Brust, die andere an meine Schulter, während ich aufstehe und los laufe. Und oh Mama, die Killerin klang überhaupt nicht erfreut als sie mir nach Jagd. An allem vorbei und Schlangenbahnen versuche ich sie ab zu schütteln, aber der Herzschlag bleibt der selbe. Laut, schnell und verdammt stressend.

"Scheiße...ich verliere zu viel Blut.."

Panisch sehe ich mich um. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn auch klein und kümmerlich, kommt in mir auf als ich das Ausgangstor sehe. Gerade als ich einen Fuß raus habe, spüre ich deutlich die Klauen im Rücken. Aber zu meinem verdammten Glück hält der Zaun die Killer zurück. Verwundet gehe ich wieder zu Boden, aber eine Kraft zwingt mich voran zu kriechen. Einmal höre ich die Killerin noch wütend knurren eh meine Sicht schwarz wird und alles verstummt. Das erste was ich höre ist eine strenge und ältere Stimme als Jemand zu mir spricht.

Mann:"Los komm zu dir Kleiner. Der Kampf läuft noch und du wirst gebraucht."

Ich höre leise ein wuseln und spüre Stoff und Hände an mir. Kurz fühle ich Schmerzen, dann verblasst alles wieder. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich gut an. Einfach Ruhe und frei von diesem endlosen Alptraum. Irgendwann ist das erste was ich wieder höre ein Knistern von einem Feuer. Erschöpft öffne ich die Augen. Der Himmel ist dunkel und die Bäume werden schwach vom Licht erhellt. Der Boden ist trotzdem hart, wollte ich nur mal anmerken. Langsam setze ich mich auf. Mein Oberkörper liegt mit der einen Schulter in Bandagen. Wo meine Kleidung, obenrum nur, aktuell ist weiß ich nicht. Vor allem ist es seltsam Mal ohne meine Mütze und die Sonnenbrille unterwegs zu sein, auch wenn das komisch klingt. Um das Lagerfeuer herum sind Holzstämme zum sitzen und ich liege hinter einem solchen Stamm wo aber keiner drauf sitzt gerade. Die anderen Überlebenden finden sich aber schnell.

Dwight:"Ace!!"

Der schreckhafte Kleine springt sofort auf und klingt ziemlich erleichtert. Sie stehen um einen Baumstamm herum. Als alle zu mir sehen und sich so etwas bewegen sehe ich ihn erst. Ein Typ der mindestens auf die 60 zugeht mit weißem Bart, Militärartiger Kleidung und Zigarette. Er schaut ebenfalls zu mir und ist wahrscheinlich ein neuer Überlebender. Wieder eine arme Sau, hoffentlich hört das Schein mich nicht denken, die hier festsitzt.

David:"Wurde auch Zeit. Bill hat dich hergebracht."

Der alte Mann meldet sich zu Wort, also nehme ich Mal an das er Bill ist. Denn ansonsten kenne ich hier alle Überlebenden wenigstens mit Namen.

Bill:"Respekt noch zu entkommen bei solchen Wunden."

"....dann warst du das..."

Er hat mich versorgt und her gebracht. Ich erkenne seine Brille. Wie peinlich. Der denkt sicher ich bin irgendein perverser Sadist.... Mit Blut beschmiert und einem Namen in Blut auf der Brust.

Bill:"Ja. Du wurdest übel zugerichtet."

Still sehe ich runter. Jetzt werde ich wohl nie mehr entkommen. Sie denken sicher das schlimmste. Von Früher sollte ich es gewohnt sein alleine zu sein. Aber hier will man kein Einzelgänger sein.

David:"Wichtig ist das du hier bist und entkommen konntest."

Die Anderen stimmen zu, weshalb ich doch aufschaue. Ich wusste nicht das sie so zu mir stehen, da muss ich einfach Lächeln.

"Danke Leute."

Bill:"Ich bin Bill Overbeck."

"Ace Visconti. Danke nochmal für die Hilfe."

Bill nickt und sofort meldet sich Meg zu Wort. Sie reden über den Killer, die Hexe. Sally. Dwight kam mit Bill rüber und gibt mir mein Hemd, mit Jacke, Brille und Mütze. Alles war heile. Lächelnd geht er wieder zu den Anderen. Etwas sehe ich zu Bill, der mir hoch hilft und sich dann auf den Baumstamm setzt. Meine Kleidung lege ich an, nur die Sonnenbrille kommt erstmal vorne an mein Hemd. Dann setze ich mich still zu ihm.

Bill:"Von dem Namen habe ich ihnen nichts gesagt."

Überrascht sehe ich auf. Er hat mich in Schutz genommen? Deswegen haben sie noch nichts darüber gesagt, sie wissen es nicht. Und gerade spricht er leise genug das es unter uns bleibt.

"Danke. Ich weiß gar nicht wieso. Diese Hexe oder wie die anderen sie nenen hat sich anders verhalten als die anderen Killer....eh..also es ist so-"

Bill:"Ich weiß Bescheid über die Lage hier. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie in einer ähnlichen Lage wie wir."

"Das wäre umso schlimmer..."

Etwas lächle ich und nicke, als die Anderen zu uns kommen.

David:"Wir wollen uns überlegen was wir tun können, da sind eure Fähigkeiten auch wichtig."

"Gerne~"

Lächelnd sehe ich zu ihnen und bin bereit weiter zu machen und uns in die Freiheit zu bringen. Auf in eine neue Runde.

ENDE


End file.
